The Winter Dance
by Toxic Kwami
Summary: It's Marinette's first high school winter dance. Will she fall? Will she somehow ruin her dress? Enter and see ;) plenty of humor, romance and drama coming your way. Rated K for minor language and some scenes. - #Marichat, #Adrienette and some possible #Ladrien?
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Miraculous ladybug or any of the characters in the story. However, I do own the plot. I thought of this whilst I was at school. Please don't steal_.

*~* **enjoy** *~*

 **The Dance** ~

 _Chapter 1: Fittings and things_

Faded, yet detailed blue eyes travelled along the gentle white fabric which were held in the soft hands of Marinette. A small smile pursed on her plump lips as the thought of a new design reached her mind. The raven haired girl was quick to grab her scissors and pencils to start marking areas on the pearly white fabric.

"The school dance will certainly be one to remember" a small voice peeked into the picture as a small, red kwami flew up next to Marinette to focus on what she was doing.

"Oh Tikki" Marinette spoke, dreaming in her eyes and admiration in her voice. "My first winter dance, and Adrien will be there" She giggled, and spun around in two full circles on her chair. The scissors in her hand almost scraping Tikki. "Marinette!" Tikki cried and flew backwards. "Careful with that weapon" the kwami sweatdropped. Marinette was pulled out of her dozy state and giggled, yet concern still managed to shine in her eyes. "Oops.. sorry Tikki" Marinette scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "It's okay" Tikki laughed, and flew to sit next to the computer screen on Marinettes desk. "Better get back to work" Marinette spoke, quickly she fixed her posture and began to trim different parts of the material. She did have 3 days to complete the dress, after all.

/ \\\

A smooth and pale hand ran through the blondes messy hair as he stretched and got out of bed. A small black shadow followed him as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. Adrien peeled off his clothes and made sure the bathroom door wash shut before turning on the water to a luke warm temperature. The blonde teen sighed as he let the warm water travel down his cold skin. The steam seemed to freshen his mind.

"You know, you could have left me some cheese before you came in here" a squeaky like voice entered the bathroom. Adrien almost screamed.

"God Plagg a little warning before you try perv" the male hissed. "Why why, I bet you'd like Ladybug to see that weak six pack" Plagg snickered before zooming out of the bathroom. Adrien growled "Hey!" He called. "I swear he is getting a soap bar thrown at him next time" the boy mumbled.

After he had washed up, he stood in front of the mirror. His skin was tanned and his muscles were toned. "Weak? Puh-lease" Adrien scoffed as he eyed down his toned six pack. After admiring his body, Adrien put on his signature black top with three stripes streaking across his torso. He put on his white flannel shirt and his light blue jeans with his orange sneakers. Adrien towel dried his hair and exited the bathroom. His green eyes narrowed at the sight on his bed. "Plagg!" Adrien whined. The black cat kwami was laying down lazily, crumbs of Camembert spread across the light covers of Adrien's sleeping nest. "You're such a pig" Adrien scowled and quickly went to his bed to clean up the crumbs. "Sometimes you need to rela-" Plaggs eyes went wide and a screech escaped his mouth as a hand flew in his direction. "I'm sorry kid geez!" Plagg cried and flew up. Adrien rolled his eyes, and placed all the Camembert crumbs in the bin.

Adrien's green eyes widened with realisation. "Shoot! I have a suit fitting today" Adrien almost fell as he began to run towards the exit of his bedroom. "Hey! Wait up!" Plagg called out. The poor kwami groaned and flew after Adrien.

/ \\\

Marinette moaned in frustration and rested her head between her hands. A comforting paw rested on the young female's shoulder. "Tikki! I only have 3 days to complete this dress and I don't even have the right materials" Marinette mentally slapped herself. She had gotten the wrong fabric for the rim of the dress. The red kwami hummed "Perhaps a shopping date? Like.. right now? Instead of designing your own dress we could try on dresses?" Tikki suggested, slight questioning in her voice. Just as she finished the last word of her sentence Marinette was already up and heading down the stairs. "Marinette!" Tikki flew after her holder.

/ \\\

Adrien fixed his tie and looked into the long mirror in the change rooms of "Gowns n Things". His eyes narrowed slightly. He had to admit, he did like the look. 'If only Ladybug could see me' Adrien mentally snickered and exited the change room. Gabriel Agreste stood talking to a young staff member. The tall man spun around and took a firm glance at his son. Adrien gulped, looking up at his father. He could have sworn he saw the older mans lips twitch, as if he were to smile. But that thought disappeared as soon as it arrived. Gabriel nodded slightly "Hmm.. very good. How much is this suit?" Gabriel turned to the women, who quickly cleared her throat "$320 sir" she spoke, her voice swaying. Gabriel raised a brow "I earn that much in ten minutes. We'll take this one" Gabriel said, and looked at his son. "I'll change" Adrien spoke, letting his father go to pay for the suit. Adrien sighed and went into the change rooms. He was quick to strip off his clothing and hang the suit back on its hanger. Adrien reached to grab his pants, only to find they weren't there. "W-where?" He barely whispered. "Plagg" Adrien growled. The young boy was in his boxers and he peeked out of the change rooms. He saw his clothes at the entry to the change room area. With a sigh he quickly sprinted out of the stall and to his clothes. He picked them up, but when he looked up he almost screamed in terror.

/ \\\

Marinette huffed and puffed as she entered the mall. Her eyes darting all over the place like a wild wolf that hadn't eaten in days and was hunting for prey. The raven haired teenager dashed into "Gowns n Things", knowing they had pretty good dresses and their pricing range was alright. The dark bluenettes eyes landed on a red and silver dress, the back half just touched the ground whilst the front revealed a fair amount of skin on the legs. It was strapless. The top half covered in silver sparkles. The bottom half was a mix of red / dark orange and clear fabric. Marinette breathed. "Maybe I could pull this off" She spoke to herself, and grabbed her size off the hanger. Marinette turned and began to walk to the change rooms. Her eyes down on the dress. "$210? Well that's a lot but I can get it" she thought then looked up. Her eyes narrowed and she squealed, but bit her tongue to keep from screaming. Her cheeks immediately turned bright red and she cleared her throat awkwardly. She didn't know wether to be staring and admiring his toned pack, or looking away and pretending she didn't see anything. Meters in front of her stood Adrien Agreste, in only his boxers. 'This has to be a dream' Marinette thought.

/ \\\

Adrien almost screamed in horror when his eyes landed on his classmate, Marinette. 'Oh god' he though to himself. Sweet, innocent, delicate Marinette stood meters in front of him, blushing furiously and witnessing his body. Adrien quickly turned around and ran into the stall he was in earlier, and closed the door quickly but gently. "Oh my god" Adrien mouthed to himself. Plagg flew out of the suit, and almost burst out in laughter but Adrien quickly placed a hand over the kwami's mouth before any noise could escape.

/ \\\

"I ju-" Marinette almost fainted right then and there. Adrien agreste, her mental boyfriend, was almost naked in front of her. The bluenette nearly kept standing there, blushing and daydreaming, but a small cough came from her purse. Marinette shook her head, coming back to life slowly. She quickly decided she'd buy the dress without fitting it. She'd be able to make a few adjustments at home if it didn't fit perfectly. Besides, she wanted to get out of there before she had a panick attack.

/ \\\

Adrien had arrived at home, and quickly went to his room, closing the door behind him. "PLAGG" Adrien almost roared. The black kwami sprung from under the bed. The cat burst into laughter, clutching his sides with pain "HAHAHHA YOUR FACE AND SHE WENT ALL TOMATO THAT WAS-" Plagg squealed like a girl when a soap bar went flying his way. "I need air... perhaps if I visit her as Chat Noir to make sure she's not.. well.. ugh Plagg TRANSFORM ME!" Adrien called, a bright green light lit up the room and a curious cat went flying out the window.

/ \\\

Marinette currently stood in front of the mirror in her room, admiring the dress that hugged her body. It did fit her, almost perfectly. She could fix up the top half. "Hmm maybe I'll just stuff them with socks" She spoke out loud, referring to her chest half. The raven haired girl jumped out of her skin when a tap was heard on the window. Tikki quickly flew underneath Marinette's bed. "Who even?" Marinette quickly tied a silky red robe around her body. Luckily it reached the ground so that no part of the dress was able to be seen. Marinette reached her window, and her blue eyes narrowed to see Chat Noir himself standing there. 'What does he want' Marinette thought to herself. She opened the window, and chat climbed in. "Good eve- wooooowwww are you NAKED?!" Chat Noir screeched, and Immediatly scampered to the bed, throwing the sheets over his head. Marinette felt her cheeks heat up at the ridiculous question. "N-" she was about to object, but if he found out she wasn't 'naked' then he'd probably ask her to remove the gown. "Yes" Marinette spoke. She heard chat noir groan from underneath the bed covers. "Lawd. Maybe a warning next time?" Chat spoke. "I mean.. not that I mind Purrincess" he lifted up a part of the bed cover just to wiggle his eyebrows at her with a smirk on his lips. Marinette swore she blushed harder at that. "Chat!" She threw a pencil at him, which she had grabbed from the desk. The chat went back under the covers. "Please hurry and change" Chat whined. Marinette rolled her eyes, gathered her clothes, went into her bathroom and closed the door.

Minutes later Marinette came out of the bathroom, the dress securely wrapped in the robe. The bluenette had her signature clothes on. She raised a brow at Chat whom sat comfortably on the Chaise. The bed cover was put nicely back onto her bed. 'Always TRYING to be a gentlemen' Marinette thought to herself. She quickly placed the robe that hid her dress in her wardrobe. "What brings a stray to my home?" Marinette asks, and sits in her desk chair. "A stray? Princess you wound me" Chat pretended to look hurt. "Can't a knight visit his princess trapped in her tower?" He asked innocently. Marinette slightly giggled "I'm not rapunzel" she stated. "I happened to be wondering around the mall earlier, and I saw you there. What were you doing there hmmm?" Chat asked. Marinette didn't even notice the cat was up and millimetres in front of her face. "I-i um was s-shopping?" She spoke innocently. It wasn't actually a lie, but she just decided not to add what she was shopping for. "I see" Chat smirked and backed away from her.

Chat's eyes went to her walls, and narrowed slightly seeing posters of himself, well Adrien, plastered all over her walls. "Who's this?" Chat asks, pointing at the posters. She had a lot of photos of him around her room. Maybe she was a big fan of models? "That's just A-a classmate" Marinette stated, stuttering slightly in her sentence. "I see. Big fan?" Chat asked. "YES! I mean uh um yes yes I am" Marinette nodded, a nervous smile on her lips. The two teenagers hadn't realised how dark it got outside. Chat frowned slightly "Well princess, this is where I have to depawt" chat spoke, fake hurt in his voice. "It's Monday tomorrow, and I know you have school. So I'll let you go for the night." Chat said, and gently picked up her left hand. He left a gentle kiss on the back of her hand near her knuckles. "Until next time, purrincess" Chat purred with a wink, then leapt out the window. Marinette groaned "him and his damn puns" she spoke, and shut her window. Her clock read 9:00pm. "Wow it did get late" she let out a yawn. Tikki flew from under the bed. Marinette was going to shower in the morning, therefor she just got dressed into her sleep wear and laid down in her bed. The covers still slightly warm and smelt of chat noir. It was a comforting aura, which made Marinette snuggle deeper into the covers and sheets. A weird, unknown sensation tingled within Marinettes stomach. She decided to ignore it and closed her eyes. But one thought made them spring open. Tomorrow was Monday. She'd be going to school. "I'll see Adrien" were the last words that left her lips before she 'passed out'.

 _Hey hey! How'd I do?_

 _Please no flames._

 _The next chapter will be up soon. I'm not sure if they will all be the same length, but hopefully they are. I'm also not sure how many chapters there will actually be. There will be both Marichat moments and Adrienette.. and possibly some Ladrien?;)_

 _Stay tuned ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting through the school day**

A light vibration made Marinette's eyelids fly to the sky's. She clicked the home button on her phone which made the sound waves stop. The raven haired teen groaned "Its Monday" she mumbled into her pillow. "Wait" she shot out of bed, her small red kwami following her as she zipped into the bathroom. "IM GOING TO SEE ADRIEN" she almost screeched out loud. Of course she wanted to see the love of her life, but she also knew it would be awkward and her nosy best friend would most likely get involved.

/ \\\

Adrien had already showered and gotten dressed. "C'mon Plagg I'm going to be late" the boy called for his kwami. The black cat came zipping from his comfy place on Adrien's pillow and into the side of Adrien's flannel shirt. The blonde model ran outside and into his limo. Gorilla began to drive. Adrien sighed softly, wondering if he had made Marinette think he was some kind of perverted rapist. Adrien's soft forest eyes gazed out into the open world as they came closer to the high school. He felt a comforting poke in his side, and smiled softly.

/ \\\

As soon as Marinette arrived to school, she zipped into the bathroom and locked herself in a toilet stall.

"Marinette" a soft voice called after her as it entered the bathroom. The owner of the voice tapped on the locked toilet stall. "Alya.. I can't see Adrien! W-what will he think of me?! What if he gets his father to send me to jail because I saw him-!" Marinette dramatically cried. Alya laughed lightly "Oh Marinette. It could have been worse..." Alya spoke, referring to something else on his body. Marinette made a gagging noise "Alya!" Marinette yelled. The brunette laughed harder when a toilet roll came flying her way. Marinette opened the toilet stall and threw another one at her poor bestfriend whom clutched her sides from laughing too hard.

/ \\\

In class, madam Bustier wrote words on the board.

"Today class, we will be writing up persuasive writing pieces- Where is Marinette?" The young teacher asked curiously. Alya cleared her throat awkwardly. "U-um she's in the girls room" the brunette chuckled nervously, rubbing a hand on the back of her head. "Very well.. I'd like everyone to split into groups of four and talk about persuasive writing. What techniques we use, what we talk about, etc" Bustier sat at her desk and went onto her laptop.

Chloe came running up to Adrien's table.

"ADRIKENS! We should go together" the blonde teen giggled, clutching onto Adrien's arm. "Heh it's alright Chlo, I got another group already" he spoke, looking at Nino, his eyes pleading for help. Nino turned to Alya "Go get Marinette" He spoke quietly. Alya nodded and ran out of the classroom.

/ \\\

Alya's throat rumbled "Where is that girl" she asked herself as she went outside to the courtyards. "MARINETTE! ADRIEN WANTS TO MARRY YOU" Alya snickered when her friend came sprinting from around the corner. The bluenette straightened her posture, as if Adrien was near. Alya had to bite her tongue to the point where it was bleeding to keep from laughing. Marinette saw Alya and began to walk towards her with a raised eyebrow. Alya couldn't help but burst out laughing "Girl, you seriously need to use that brain of yours" Alya tapped a finger on Marinettes forehead. Marinette huffed out and hunched her shoulders. The brunette chuckled and rubbed the raven haired girls shoulder. "One day" Alya winked. A small gasp left her mouth "Wait Marinette! We need to get back to class or Chloe is going to steal your spot in our group with Adrien" Marinette growled "She's not taking away my guy" she mumbled and began to storm to the classroom with Alya.

/ \\\

Chloe tugged impatiently on Adrien's arm. "Pleaseee adrikens" Chloe pleaded. Adrien was about to give up but Marinette burst through the door with Alya. Adrien looked relieved whilst Chloe looked at Marinette with pure hatred and annoyance. The blonde stormed back to Sabrina, mumbling unknown words on the way. Adrien offered Marinette a welcoming smile. The bluenette wore a look of confusion, and waved nervously. "Alya. He WAVED at me" she squealed in her best friends ear. Alya grinned as they approached Adrien and Nino. "Let's get started huh?" Alya smiled.

Adrien occasionally looked at Marinette, whom didn't seem to notice. 'Maybe she doesn't think I'm a phsycho nudist' Adrien thought with a sigh. Nino looked up from his paper "Hey dude, you all good?" Adriens best friend asked, concern laced in his voice. "Yeh" Adrien nodded reassuringly.

A sudden bang came from just out the front of the school. "What was that?" Alya asked, standing up from her seat. "Akuma!" Someone yelled. Marinette sprang up from her chair "I need the bathroom!" She yelled and ran out of the classroom. Alya whipped out her phone and also ran out, not wanting to miss a chance to record Ladybug for her Ladyblog.

Adrien hopped up from his seat, and ran to the back of the classroom. All the students were out the door in an instant. "Plagg, transform me!"

/ \\\

Outside of the school building, Ladybug swung into the scene. A blonde female stood in the centre of the street, her eyes surrounded by pure hatred. "SHE READ MY COMPATABILITY WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE BY USING OUR STAR SIGN AND I GOT NEGATIVE. I will get revenge. He WILL love me" she screeched, and took a small golden key from her pocket. She wore a blue dress, white stars covered it and zodiac symbols covered the top half of the dress. A black belt made the dress look fancy as it was tightly wrapped around her waist. A small key pocket was connected to the belt, a large round key chain which held 12 keys. The blonde angrily took a key, the scorpio sign on the face of it. ( _AN: anyone here watch Fairy Tail? c;_ )

"Open the gate of the scorpion.. SCORPIO!" A bright light flashed and a man, well, half man appeared by the females side. "What the" Ladybug whispered. She almost jumped out of her own skin when a certain black cat dropped next to her. "A witch?" Chat purred out with curiosity. "A wizard" Ladybug spoke. "A hippie must have been playing with her" Ladybug gritted her teeth. "Well, this is just a pawful situation" chat noir smirked when ladybug playfully smacked his arm. "Your puns are worse than your knowledge" she scoffed and began to spin her yoyo.

"Ladybug" the blonde eyes twitched with agitation. "Get out of our way" she said, anger laced in her tone. "Listen, girl-" Ladybug was cut off "MY name is CELESTIAL" she roared, taking out another key. Chat noir unlatched his baton and extended it. He swung it around him and his lady protectively.

Celestial smirked "Ah, a knight in shining leather, coming to his lady's rescue" she smirked.

Chat growled and Scorpio pointed his tail towards them. 'Celestial. This is Hawk Moth. Get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous's before you defeat them' the voice inside Celestials head rang. "I will be sure to" The blonde wizard smirked "Scorpio! Get their miraculous's!" She yelled, pointing at the two superheroes.

Ladybug swung her yoyo at the scorpion who was making wind swirl with the tip of his tail. The wind managed to make her yoyo move, therefor she missed her target. "How even?!" Ladybugs eyes widened slightly. "Chat! We need to get the wind away. And, I think the Akuma is in that purple key" The red hero spoke to her partner, trying to fight off the wind at the same time. Chat nodded and snuck his way out behind a car. If Scorpio was more focused on his front target, chat would have enough time to swing. Just as planned, Chat snuck up behind Scorpio. Celestial saw him, his eyes widened and he quickened his actions, but just before she could call out his name he swung his baton which hit the man in the tail, hard. "OW!" Scorpio cried in pain "What the heck" he groaned. The tip of his tail wouldn't make any wind. "Damn cat! Sorry master, but there's not much more I can do here" he said, before a flash of light made him vanish.

Celestial growled "GRRRR! Useless I tell ya! Oh well let's try- wait what? Where's my-" Celestial screamed in anger. Lady bug didn't need to use her lucky charm, whilst the wizard was busy throwing a fit she managed to swoop the pack of keys with her yoyo. "It's over, Celestial!" Ladybug yelled, and snapped the purple key in half. A small, purple butterfly flew from the keys grasp. Before it could get away, it was caught in Ladybugs yoyo. "No more evil doing for you little akuma. TIME TO DE-EVILISE!" Ladybug yelled before the process began. The butterfly turned pure white again. "Bye bye little butterfly" Ladybug giggled

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She called.

( _AN: K so I kinda suck big at fighting scenes and akumas so I don't really plan to do more. I'm kinda hoping to finish this story at 5 chapters if possible_ )

A small beep came from chats ring. "Well.. seems like you didnt really need me here my lady" Chat faked a grin. Ladybug raised a brow "Oh c'mon don't be like that.. if you didn't hurt Scorpio I would never have been able to get that girls keys. "I better fly" The black cat sighed "See you around, bugaboo" he did his signature wink before taking off into the sky with a "YAHOOO!"

Ladybug shook her head and headed off back to school. Even though it ended in minutes time. Adrien had probably gone home already, so Marinette decided she'd get home. Plus, Alya promised she'd come see her dress. With a smirk, Ladybug detransformed into Marinette and ran to find her best friend.

/ \\\

Adrien slumped onto his bed.

"Wow kid.. you seem down" Plagg spoke, and flew down to the blonde boys shoulder.

"She doesn't need me Plagg." Adrien spoke, hurt in his voice and sadness in his eyes. Plagg shook his head. "Bs" ( _AKA bullshit_ ) the kwami mumbled. "Listen kid. There is no ladybug with no chat noir. There is no chat noir with no ladybug. That's how it is and always will be. She may have done most of the work today, but you did help and she was right.. without your smidge of help she wouldn't have been able to defeat the chick." He finished, and dropped his flight so that he clumped onto his bed.

Adrien groaned "Life is so confusing" the boy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Plagg rolled his eyes "So where's my cam-AH HOLY" the black kwami shot up when a ringing sound echoed from underneath him. Adrien bit his tongue to keep from laughing, and picked up his phone. "Hello?" Adrien asked, he didn't bother to check who was calling.

"Dude! Can I come over?" Nino asked. Adrien coughed to cover Plagg's complaining about cheese. "Uh yea sure" the model answered, genuine curiosity in his green eyes. "Good cause I'm outside ya door" Nino laughed and hung up. Adrien's eyes narrowed "Plagg hide!" He hushed. The kwami flew into Adriens shirt.

Adrien opened the door and wore a grin "Ay dude!" Nino greeted, holding up a hand to high five.

/ \\\

A loud squeal came from Marinette's room. "HOLY WOW Mari that dress is HOT!" Alya fanned her face with her hands. Marinette shyly giggled "Well, tomorrow is the big night! I'm so excited!" Mari sighed, collapsing on her bed. She just hoped a certain cat wouldn't try visit her tonight, for she would have to explain to Alya why one of Paris's famous heroines was visiting her.

Alya smirked "You should seriously consider taking Adrien to the dance" the brunette suggested. "As if he would wanna go with me.. clumsy, ugly Marinette who sits behind him in class and stutters every single time she talks to him." Alya raised a brow at Marinettes sudden outburst, and slapped her arm. "Don't even speak like that Mari. You are my best friend! You are pretty, smart, and damn you can be one of the most confident chickas I know when you actually wanna be" she winked. Alya's eyes widened slightly as she noticed a tear roll down Marinettes cheek. "Hey hey, no tears" Alya spoke, and sat very close to Mari. She wiped the tear away. "Tomorrow night WILL be the best. You WILL look beautiful and you will NOT cry" Alya spoke, firmly grasping her best friends shoulders. "I promise" she said before pulling the bluenette into a hug.

Neither of the girls noticed it was already 10 at night. They had been listening to music, doing manicures, getting into pajamas, taking tumblr photos and messing around with different makeup looks. Mari giggled "So the dance starts at 6pm, and everyone must be out by at least 1am" Alya noted. "1AM?!" Marinette nearly choked on her half giggle. Alya laughed "Just kidding, it says 12am. Sooo that gives you exactly 6 hours to rip off Adrien's clot-" "ALYA!" Marinette threw a pillow at her friend who laughed. "I'm being serious! You should totally spill your feelings for him" Alya winked. Marinette groaned. "Ok so come at around 3 tomorrow afternoon so we can go get our hair done professionally.. then we can come back here and do makeup and blah blah" Marinette said. Her blue eyes filled with dream "It might actually be a magical night" the raven haired girl sighed.

"Marinette! Lights out!" An older female voice yelled from downstairs. "Ok momma!" Marinette said, looking at Alya. The girls smiled at each other before Marinette turned off her bedroom lamp.

/ \\\

 _gahhhhh how did I do that one? ._

 _Hope I didn't mess up heaps.. I have been so busy therefor updates may be a lil slow._

 _Stay tuned! I'm still plotting what to write about in the next chapter lol. Sorry the ending of this one was kinda messy.. but I did promise there would be some Ladynoir , marichat, possible ladrinette.. we'll see about the last one ;)_

 _Haha fear not! This story is not over yet._

 _ **Read and review :))**_

 _Toxic out! ^-^_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE.

I posted this chapter to reassure you that this story is not over and has not been forgotten about.

I have been majorly busy, leaving me with no inspiration or time to continue this story.

HOWEVER.. it will be continued. The next chapter is being written as you read this, and will be posted ASAP.

This story is a bit.. all over the place. I will be sure to fix up any mistakes I have made in past chapters in my next one.

Marinette will be wearing a different dress too.. and she did not continue the dress she started back in Chap 1. As I said, this story is messy and I know I can do better than what I have produced.

The next chapter will most likely be the last, and I do apologise for this but it's for the best. I want this story to end quickly so I can begin another one that is fresh and not all over the place.

NOTE in the future I won't only be writing about MLB as I am apart of a many other fandoms.

As soon as I have finished the next chapter, I will begin another story.

Thank you for reading! and don't worry, you won't be waiting long for Chap 3 ;)

~ love Toxic xoxo


End file.
